


Strangeness and charm

by samodivax



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samodivax/pseuds/samodivax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker is taken to Arkham asylum where he meets Harleen Quinzel, the ambitious yet inexpirienced psychiatrist, trying to get under his skin before he can get under hers.</p><p>(Inspired by <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5675511/1/Painted-Faces">Painted Faces</a> and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/user/TheJokerBlogs/playlists">The Joker Blogs</a>, contains spoilers for the latter!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangeness and charm

He was backed into a corner, still dazed by the impact his head made with the wall behind him. Joker briefly flicked his tongue over his lips; breathing wasn't proving easy, which probably had something to do with good ol' Jerry's henchman. Oh, but the guy _did_ look nice, baseball bat and hockey equipment, even a gas mask. He couldn't help but snicker at it, the _irony_ of it all, even as the pain shot through his ribs.

Jeremiah Arkham nodded at his thug, who then crossed his arms over his chest, bat still in his grip. The good doctor aimed for the clown's forehead and turned off the safety of his gun.

_Bang._

The Joker, as far as he remembered (and he was _not_ the forgetful type) didn't recall being shot. Didn't really feel a bullet, that is. He _would've_ felt a bullet, but there just wasn't--

Lyle was on the ground.

As Jeremiah turned around, he was greeted by the tips of a masks' decorative hat. By the time he found its face, it was too late to shoot. A knee to his abdomen, one foot behind his leg and before the Joker even saw it, it was over. Arkham was on the floor, writhing in pain and clutching his right hand. He didn't remember the man's fingers being _that_ crooked last time.

Then again, he seemed to be having some memory loss in those past minutes.

 _Finally_ , he took a deep breath. Getting the air knocked out of you wasn't as fun when you were trying to focus on something. And right then, he was trying to make out who singlehandedly took down an armed maniac and a trained security specialist.

He didn't _know_ that woman, never seen _her_ before in his life. But something eerily reminded him of a certain... doctor. Doctors didn't carry sledgehammers, though. Shame, really, if they did, they'd be so much more _fun_.

"Hahaha... ah, hello there, beautiful." he licked over his lips again, his trembling hand moving a strand of hair away from his face. "And just _who_ are _you_?"

"Depends who's askin'." her voice was laced with a brooklyn accent that sent a shiver down his spine. She kicked away Arkham's gun and tip-toed over to where Joker was still recovering from Lyle's little revenge act.

He offered her his hand and, slowly, she took it, receiving a messy kiss on her knuckles.

"You can call me, _Mister J_."

"Well then, Mr. J," she purred, taking her hand away. "I'm Harley."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final chapter, but from the Joker's perspective, and everything from here on will be leading up to this chapter, which will be from Harleen's perspective next time.
> 
> *The Joker does know her, in a sense. He knows _Harleen_. What he sees here is Harley - who he knew her to be all along.


End file.
